Each individual golfer, because of physical differences, should have his clubs adjusted as to loft and lie angles so that when taking a normal stance addressing the ball, the club head is in proper position to strike the ball in the desired direction with the proper loft. Club bending devices are available for adjusting the lie and loft angles of golf clubs and are used extensively in professional golf shops. The bending devices usually include a vise-type clamping device and a bending lever. The club is secured in the vise clamp and the bending lever is placed over the hosel of the club. The adjuster then makes slight bends in the hosel in an attempt to produce the correct lie and loft angles. Unfortunately, the adjuster usually must set the angles to published standards for various manufacturers and these standards, in most cases, are not correct for an individual's physical size and build. Therefore, even though the clubs have been adjusted properly, they are adjusted to a standard which an individual golfer may not meet.
Attempts to personally fit an individual have heretofore depended upon the not too accurate eye or judgement of the adjuster or extensive trial and error. Neither is particularly satisfactory. Therefore, there has been a need to provide a device by which it is possible to measure and correct the loft and lie angles of golf clubs when they are being held by their intended user so that the clubs can be adjusted quickly and accurately to any idiosyncrasies in a golfer's stance. In some cases, it is the stance which should be changed or a combination of both, yet heretofore there has been no device useful with the golfer's own clubs to show accurately the effect of stance errors so that the golfer's mental picture of a correct stance can be changed.